


Freely Given (no regrets)

by Hiddeninplainview



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, If you came here for angst and hurt/comfort you're in the right place, If you came here for pure fluff you are in the wrong fucking time zone, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Sky (Linked Universe)-centric, Temporary Character Death, Wild (Linked Universe) Has Issues, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, its in sky's pov but Wild is kinda the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddeninplainview/pseuds/Hiddeninplainview
Summary: It had been going well. At least up until the lizalfos he’d been fighting had knocked Fi out of his hands cutting his arm and knocking him down in the process. He had to watch helpless from his spot on the ground as the lizalfos raised its sword over its head. Had known that the blow would likely kill him. Had thought about Sun. How he’d never see her again. Never tell her how much he loves her. The sword began its descent and he vowed to tell her if got the chance to see her again. If he somehow survived. He closed his eyes and felt warm blood splatter on his face. It took him a moment to realize he didn’t feel any pain.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 195
Collections: The Three Angstketeers





	Freely Given (no regrets)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VengefulSock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengefulSock/gifts).



> This was the first fic I ever actually wrote for LU but I never finished it. Until now that is. I'm gifting this work to @vengeful-sock on Tumblr cause they're the ones who made me want to finish this fic again with their post about mipha's grace a while back. Sorry if the characterization is a bit off. I wrote this like a month or two into being in the fandom. Hadn't played any games other than BOTW at the time. But I wanted to share it anyways.

‘He took the hit.’ That’s the thought going through Sky’s head over and over. ‘He took the hit. He took the hit. He took that hit for _me_.’ 

It had been unexpected. One minute they were traveling through the forest and the next they were surrounded on all sides. Sky had watched Warriors cut into one of the monsters and stain his sword with black blood. They had all immediately gone back to back with someone. Sky had ended up with his back pressing into Wild’s. The two of them had sprung apart to take on their respective enemies. 

It had been going well. At least up until the lizalfos he’d been fighting had knocked Fi out of his hands cutting his arm and knocking him down in the process. He had to watch helpless from his spot on the ground as the lizalfos raised its sword over its head. Had known that the blow would likely kill him. Had thought about Sun. How he’d never see her again. Never tell her how much he loves her. The sword began its descent and he vowed to tell her if got the chance to see her again. If he somehow survived. He closed his eyes and felt warm blood splatter on his face. It took him a moment to realize he didn’t feel any pain. 

He opened his eyes to watch helpless in horror as Wild fell to his knees before collapsing onto his side. Caught out of the corner of his eye the image of the sword that Wild had been using fall to the ground as the Lizalfos he had just slain dissolved into nothingness. 

That was all in the background though, hardly registering as his mouth opens of its own volition and a strangled scream of “ _Wild!_ ” escapes him. He vaguely registers that the area immediately surrounding them is free of monsters as he springs forward and presses down on the wound that nearly cleaved Wild in two. His head whips up to take inventory on his surroundings. He quickly notes that the others have all finished their respective battles except for Time and Wind who are the farthest from him. Everyone else is now staring at him in horror. ‘ _No,_ ’ he thinks, ‘ _Not me_.’ 

“I need a fairy!” he shouts spurring the others into motion. Time cleaves through the few monsters left and the others all scramble, Hyrule and Twilight all but sprinting towards where he and Wild are on the ground and everyone else to tear through their bags. Sky can’t help but think about how bad they must look for them to all be as desperate as he is. Immediately after he realizes that no matter how desperate they are it’s a fruitless endeavor. They had used the last of their fairies after their last battle when Hyrule had gotten slashed through the side of his abdomen and almost bled out. Hyrule and Twilight both fall to their knees next to Wild’s prone form on the opposite side from him. Hyrule’s hands extend already glowing in an attempt to heal the wound and Twilight starts putting pressure on the part of the wound that Sky isn’t _able_ to cover. 

“Cub!” Twilight’s voice comes out strained and Sky can feel it dig into the already deep pit in his stomach. 

For the first time since Sky had watched him fall Wild moves, his hazy eyes opening and looking around before stopping on Twilight. “Twi-” He tries to speak but coughs before he can finish saying the name. Sky watches in horror as blood starts to drip down Wild’s chin. 

“Shhh cub don’t speak. Save your strength.” Twilight removes one of his hands and rubs Wild’s forehead affectionately before sliding it through his hair. Sky watches Twilight’s hand twitch as he realizes he just smeared Wild’s own blood all over his face. Wild however leans into the contact and coughs again. Sky can feel tears prick in the corners of his eyes and watches as tears fall from Twilight’s own. He watches as Time’s hand comes down on Twilight’s shoulder and Sky wonders when he got there. 

“Goddess dammit it's not working!” Hyrule grunts and Sky thinks that this is probably the first time Hyrule has cursed like that but shakes his head to get rid of the thought. “I can’t heal this fast enough to make a difference. We need a fairy!” 

Wild tears his eyes away from Twilight’s face to look at Hyrule reaching up a shaky hand to grasp his wrist. “We don’t have... a fairy.” The sentence is interrupted by a shaky wet breath. Hyrule shifts his hand in Wild’s grip to grasp his hand. 

“He’s right. We don’t have any fairies.” Warriors says solemnly as he and the rest all arrive at their place on the ground. Sky’s face scrunches up and he pushes down harder trying to buy as much time as he can. 

“Stop pressing so hard,” Wild groans in response. Sky can’t find any words to say in response. Twilight however seems to not have that issue. 

“We’re trying to save your life cub. Just bear with it for now okay?” His tone of voice is soft and reassuring, but Sky knows Twilight well enough to hear the desperation he’s trying to hide. 

“Why?” Wild huffs, his head lolling. Sky realizes he’s going into shock. 

“Why what cub?” Twilight asks in that same soft tone, rubbing the heel of his palm against the side of Wild’s head. 

“Why are you trying to save my life?” The reply visibly shakes everyone Sky can see. Sky can’t decide if the fact that Wild is genuinely confused makes it worse or not. 

“What the fuck, Wild! Of course, we’d try to save your life!” Legend shouts from somewhere not far behind Sky. 

Wild rocks his head back and forth in a motion Sky thinks might be him shaking his head. “You don’t need to,” Wild slurs out, “Dying is easier. Better even.” Sky feels his stomach drop even further and his heart leap up into his throat. 

“Do-,” he starts, forcing the words out even though they catch in his throat which is suddenly far too dry, “Do you want to die?” Dead silence. Everyone barely even breathes while waiting for a response. Sky hopes with everything he has that Wild will answer no. Waits on bated breath for a reply along with the others. They get one in the form of an exhale, eyes going blank and chest falling still. Sky pushes down harder in response. 

“NO!” It takes him a moment to realize that he’s not the only one who yelled it. “Cub no please!” Sky watches as Twilight brings his other hand up so he can cup both of Wild’s pale (too pale) cheeks and looks into his (lifeless so empty) eyes begging and pleading. “Don’t leave! Please don’t leave. No!” 

Sky just continues to staunch bleeding that isn’t happening anymore. Murmuring and muttering his own pleas under his breath. He only realizes that he’s been rocking back and forth and pushing hard enough to crack ribs when hands grab him and pull him away. He struggles in the hold, trying to get back to help. He knows he can help but Warriors' whisper of “It's too late.” in his ear makes all the fight just rush out of him. He falls completely boneless into Warriors hands holding him up. He barely recognizes that Warriors has lowered him to sit on the ground. 

_‘My fault_ , _’_ his mind whispers at him, _‘My fault. He took that hit for me. My fault.’_ He looks around and sees how wet everyone’s eyes are. Hyrule, Wind, and Twilight are all openly sobbing. Twilight has wrapped Wild (his _corpse_ oh Hylia) in a hug as if it would make a difference. Wind has grabbed onto Warriors and buried his face in his scarf. Warriors just stands there, tears in his eyes and a look of defeat and resignation that Sky hasn’t seen before. Time too looks utterly defeated. Legend just stares on in the same numb horror that Sky himself feels. 

Sky crawls forward again and reaches out a hand to run it over the back of Wild’s head. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. My fault,” he says fast and breathless. He sees more than feels when Hyrule wraps his arms around him crying into his shoulder. 

“Not your fault Sky,” he says between choking sobs. 

“He took that hit for me,” Sky replies, eyes wide with shock and grief, “He took that hit for me. Because I fucked up.” He sees out of the corner of his eye Hyrule shake his head against his shoulder. _‘Strange_ , _’_ he thinks, _‘I should be able to feel that.’_

And then there’s fire. Strange teal flames manifest around Wild’s body. Twilight jerks back and away and Sky can hear Hyrule do the same. Somebody, probably Warriors, grabs his shoulder and jerks him back as well probably unsure if this is some new threat. Sky frankly doesn’t care. If this was trying to kill him, he might just let it. He hears swords sliding out of sheaths and sees the tips being pointed in Wild’s direction. Then the flames coalesce into the form of a woman. 

_‘A Zora,’_ Sky thinks though he isn’t sure. Several people grip their swords tighter as she looks up at them. Then she smiles and for a reason Sky can’t explain a wave of peace and calm washes over him. _‘This woman will never hurt me.’_ This he knows even if he doesn’t understand why. 

She looks back down at Wild and her eyes go soft. She leans forward and places a soft kiss on Wild’s forehead. Sky watches in amazement as the gaping wound that had _killed_ Wild closes in an instant. Can hardly believe when he takes in one gasping breath and opens his eyes. Is both shocked and confused as he lifts the hand that Hyrule had abandoned to comfort Sky to caress the Zora’s face and smile. 

“Mipha,” he breathes out like a prayer. He leans up and brushes a kiss across her lips. It’s sweet and tender and Sky feels like he’s intruding on something private. 

It lasts for but a second before she pulls away saying, “It was my pleasure.” Then she gets blown away by the breeze. Everyone stays frozen for a few moments before Sky breaks. He launches himself forward and throws his arms around Wild. Wild tenses momentarily then relaxes and wraps his arms around Sky in return. 

“It’s okay, Sky. I’m okay.” Sky buries his face into the crook of Wild’s neck and feels another set of arms wrap around them. 

“Cub.” Twilight’s voice is thick with emotion and muffled from where his face is leaning into the side of Wild’s head. Wild reaches a hand up and runs it through Twilight’s hair. 

“I’m here Twi. I’m alive.” Sky feels Twilight’s arms tighten around them and shake as he tries, and fails, to suppress a relieved sob. He also feels when two bodies collide with Wild’s back, both Hyrule and Wind leaning into him as much as they can. Four kneels on the side opposite of Twilight and grabs onto Wild’s sleeve, leaning his face into his bicep. Time and Warriors have each put a hand on one of Wild’s shoulders and Time sets his other on Twilight’s as well. Legend just hovers not far away from the group. Sky can tell he doesn’t want to join because he’s trying to keep up his standoffish image. He’s not fooling anyone though because Hyrule leans up and grabs him by the hand pulling him over. He seems to almost collapse against Hyrule reaching out to snag part of Wild’s tunic. 

Sky can’t tell you how long they sit there with them all just grasping onto Wild as if he’ll disappear if they let go for even a second. He realizes much later that during these moments of silence and halted grief Wild’s head was on a swivel looking at and listening to their surroundings to make sure that they don’t get ambushed again. 

“What the _fuck_ was _that_?” Legend’s voice breaks everyone out of their stupor and spurs most of them to release Wild from their holds. Twilight and Hyrule are the only ones other than himself who don’t release Wild completely, keeping one hand buried in his tunic each. Sky himself just continues to cling onto Wild needing to reassure himself that he’s real and here and alive. He squeezes Wild a bit and gets a squeeze back in return. 

“I don’t suppose you’d let me explain later would you?” Sky doesn’t need to see to know that Wild is getting glares because he can feel them on his back. “Didn’t think so.” Wild sighs and lowers his face into Sky’s neck. He squeezes him one more time before saying, “Sky can you let me go?” Sky squeezes his eyes shut and slowly releases Wild from his hold and sits back. He feels Wild’s hand cup his cheek and rub under his eye. He realizes he must have cried at some point. 

His eyes open and Wild must see his hesitance because he says in a low voice, “I’m not going anywhere Sky. I promise you can hold me later but right now isn’t the time. I’ve got to explain, and we should move.” 

The others are apparently content to let Sky and Wild have their moment because no one interrupts when Sky leans forward and bumps his forehead into Wild’s softly. “Why did you do that for me?” he whispers desperate for something he doesn’t understand. Wild just smiles at him. 

“Because I love you Sky. You’re my brother.” Sky stiffens and he knows he’s not the only one. He’s sure they’ve all thought it at some point, but this is the first time one of them has said it out loud. Sky feels his eyes water again and begins crying again in earnest. 

“I thought you were gone!” He chokes on the words. “It would have been my fault. You took that hit for me and if whatever just happened didn’t you would be _dead_.” His voice cracks on the last word and he dissolves into full body shakes. Wild’s other hand rises so that he’s now cradling Sky’s face. Wild shakes his head. 

“The choices I make have not, are not, and never will be your fault. They are mine and mine alone. Everything I do I do because I want to. I will never regret protecting you.” Sky takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down. After a few moments he nods his head once and removes himself from Wild’s lap. Wild reaches down and pats the hands that Twilight and Hyrule still have clutching his tunic before pushing himself up to stand. He stretches his arms above his head and then notices the large blood-stained gash in his tunic. 

“Ah shit. Zel’s gonna kill me,” he says reaching up to finger at the cut edge. He seems to realize his poor choice of words when everyone present flinches. He looks up at the rest of them with an apologetic look and rubs the back of his neck. “Force of habit sorry.” He doesn’t speak further. 

“Wild,” Warriors breaks the silence, “What just happened?” Wild’s hand drops off the back of his neck and he gets a look of melancholy on his face. He looks up at the sky and sighs. 

“Do you want the story or the explanation?” he asks looking back down at the rest of the boys gathered in front of him. “Because one gets you my report and the other gives you my life story. At least as much as I am willing to share.” Time reaches forward and clasps a hand onto Wild’s shoulder. 

“Tell us whatever you are comfortable with cub.” Wild closes his eyes and tilts his head down. When he looks back up, he seems to have come to a decision. He takes a step back and shrugs Time’s hand off his shoulder. 

“You know I spent a hundred years asleep.” Sky knows it isn’t a question. He also knows Wild thrives on feedback, so he nods in response. “I, um, I never told you why. I mean you guys assumed I was being healed. You know,” he gestures to the left half of his body, “from these. And I was fine with that, with you only knowing half the truth.” He grabs his left bicep with his right hand and seems to curl in on himself. “But that’s not it. That’s not why. That isn’t everything. Even with how severe the injuries that caused these scars are, I wouldn’t’ve taken a hundred years to wake up.” Sky wants nothing more than to wrap himself around Wild again, but he knows he needs to let him speak. He reaches up to grasp his sailcloth trying to comfort himself. “Do any of you remember what the name of the shrine I was in is?” 

Four looks confused but answers anyway. “The shrine of resurrect-” he cuts himself off with a look of panic. Sky himself realizes with no small amount of panic what Wild is going to say. 

“The shrine of resurrection yeah. You know when I was still just a knight in training sometimes, I’d overhear the others talking about urban legends and rumors. Like the story of the Lord of the mountains Satori. The shrine of resurrection was something that got talked about a lot. It had been tested a few times before actually on higher ranking knights who had been permanently injured. They’d go under and come out within a year fully healed and missing small patches of memories. But everyone joked about how it was even able to bring the dead back to life.” He scoffs. “I thought it was stupid. But they were right. I’m living proof after all. That even a dead man can be healed given enough time.” 

“Wild you,” Sky looks over to see Wind looking at Wild with open horror, “you died back then.” 

“Wind, the Calamity killed everyone. All of the champions were slaughtered, and I was no exception.” Wild looks directly into Wind’s eyes as he says this. There is little intonation in his voice. He’s simply stating a fact. His eyes hold there for a moment before they flick off to the side and he continues. “The shrine had never actually resurrected anyone before. Not in our time at least. Because what few records we could find about it said it didn’t work right.” 

“What do you mean cub?” Twilight asks, a worried lilt in his voice. Wild just smiles sadly at him. 

“It didn’t heal me Twi. It didn’t bring me back to life. Not in the real sense. It fixed my body. Got rid of the injuries on it. It reanimated me.” Wild won’t meet any of their eyes. “The person I was a hundred years ago is dead and gone. He died on that battlefield. And in some last-ditch attempt to save a dead man I was created.” His voice is rising and speckled with hysteria. “I’m not Link. I’m not the Hylian Champion. I’m a ghost posing as a dead man.” He shouts the words with a crazed look in his eyes. 

“Legend, you call me wild child and you are so _right_. When I woke up in that shrine, I knew nothing. Not my purpose, not my mission. I didn’t even know my _name._ All I knew was Zelda’s voice in my head calling out for my help. I was nothing but base instincts. A will to survive in a world that has killed experienced adventurers. I was essentially a child.” His voice loses its crazed edge and softens. “But I learned quickly. And as I learned how to survive, I learned bits and pieces about who I was before. How different I was from the old me. I remembered that I was a knight, a champion, and I remembered the other champions too.” He smiles sadly, wrapping his arms around his torso and hunching in on himself like he’s trying to draw out his own comfort. 

“All of them long dead but only recent for me. When I freed their souls from the traps the divine beasts had become, they each gave me a gift. All of us champions had a special ability whether we were born with it or developed it through extensive training. What you just saw was one of those abilities. It’s called Mipha’s Grace and it,” his breath gets caught in his throat and he corrects himself, “ _she_ heals me when I die. And it doesn’t work like the shrine does. It’s almost instant. Almost as soon as my soul leaves my body, she fully heals my wounds. Dying bridges the gap and allows her to use her powers to its full extent. I took that hit for you Sky because I knew Mipha would be there. Because even though I hesitate to use the other champions abilities I know Mipha wants nothing more than to help me.” Wild’s voice cracks. 

“Because before all of this happened. Before the Calamity. Before I became Zelda’s knight. Before I went quiet. Mipha was there. And Mipha loves me.” Sky sees tears appear in Wild’s eyes. “And I love her.” Wild’s hand comes up to wipe at the tears now pouring from his eyes. Sky rushes forward and makes it in just enough time to catch Wild when his knees buckle, and his body is overtaken with sobs. “And I couldn’t _save her!_ ” Sky wraps his arms around Wild again and squeezes, knowing Wild needs pressure and warmth the most. He realizes abruptly that Wild was hiding all of this not because he didn’t trust them but because it hurt too much to talk about. 

He feels Wild grasp at the back of his tunic and looks up at the rest of the group who all look on in sympathy. Twilight strides forward and kneels next to the two of them wrapping his arms around them as well. “I’m so sorry, cub.” Sky feels Wild’s hands tighten their grip on his tunic. Sky thinks about how similar their positions are to just a few minutes ago when Sky had clung desperately to Wild. Eventually Sky feels Wild go boneless against him and realizes that he’s passed out. Twilight releases them both from his embrace and stands. 

“We need to move.” Time breaks the silence. “The scent of battle lingers here. We need to make camp.” Sky doesn’t disagree but he doesn’t want to let go of Wild. 

“Here Sky,” Twilight reaches out his arms, “I’ll carry him.” 

“Actually, Twilight. Can I carry him?” Sky prays he doesn’t sound desperate, but he doesn’t have high hopes. Twilight’s face softens and he nods, helping him situate Wild on his back. Warriors appears to help as well. 

“If you get tired, I’ll take him,” he says with a pointed look in Twilight’s direction almost begging him to argue. Twilight holds his hands up in surrender. Legend and Time take the lead of the group and Four and Wind take up the rear. Hyrule sticks right by Sky’s side the entire time he’s holding Wild and Twilight and Warriors are directly in front and behind him respectively. They travel for around thirty minutes before Sky has to pass Wild off to Warriors. After that they only travel for another fifteen before stumbling along a clearing that is suitable for setting up camp. They break out their rations knowing that Wild is in no condition to cook. 

* * *

The sun has just started setting when Wild stirs where they have laid him down in his Sky’s own bed roll. The others are all away scouting out the area in groups of two. Hyrule lies in his own bedroll not too far from Sky and Wild. Sky puts down the carving he had started and leans over and runs his fingers through Wild’s hair when he hears him groan. 

“Wild, are you awake?” he says quietly. Wild cracks his eyes open and blearily looks at Sky. Then he jolts bolt upright and grabs Sky by the shoulders. 

“WHO COOKED DINNER?!” he demands. 

“We ate rations!” Sky replies in a panic. Wild slumps in what Sky can only assume is relief, releasing Sky from his grasp. Then he tenses and looks up at Sky through his lashes and Sky feels his heart clench at the apprehension on his face. He reaches forward and grabs Wild’s arms before he can pull away. “What’s wrong?” 

Several looks pass over Wild’s face all at once. He settles on what Sky interprets as resignation. “I’ve been lying to you.” 

“About what? Mipha? Wild, we get why you didn’t tell us about that,” Sky says confused. Wild shakes his head. 

“I’m an imposter. I’m not Link. I never have been.” Wild refuses to meet his eyes. “I'm just _Wild_.” He spits out the name they gave him like its poison. 

“What’s wrong with that?” Sky asks softly. Wild’s eyes jerk and meet his own. “I think being just Wild is plenty enough.” 

“You’re not _mad_?” His voice is weak, and Sky wants to never hear it like this again. 

“Why would I be mad?” 

“I’ve ruined your legacy!” Wild exclaims. “The Hyrule that you found is in ruins because of me! Nobody else _failed_ like _I_ did!” Sky’s eyes widened. 

“Wild no! You didn’t fail at anything. None of what happened was your fault. You were thrown into an impossible situation.” 

“If I had been better, I could have-” 

“No Wild.” Sky’s hands slide up the side of Wild’s arms to nestle his face in his hands. “Most of the problems that your Hyrule faced were caused by the Guardians which you thought would protect you. If it has to be someone’s fault, then it is Ganon’s fault. And if it has to be someone else's then it is the fault of the people who put you all into that situation. You were young and you had the entire world on your shoulders.” 

“There has to have been something wrong with me Sky.” Wild leans his head forward and buries his face in his chest. 

“Why?” Sky asks softly, moving one hand to thumb circles into Wild’s shoulder and the other to run his fingers through Wild’s hair. 

“I trained for fourteen years Sky and I still wasn’t good enough.” Sky’s hands freeze for a split second and for a moment he feels pure rage, not at wild but at whoever the _fuck_ ordered that. 

“You should never have had to do that Wild. And there was nothing else you could have done.” 

“The world went to ruins while I _slept_ Sky!” Wild jerks back and looks him directly in the eyes. 

“You weren’t sleeping, Wild,” Sky says it both gently and firmly, not willing to let Wild think he’s mad or that he doesn’t have complete conviction in his words. “You had _died._ And they put you into a machine to bring you back to life. You never asked for this life. You never asked to be killed. You never asked to be put in the shrine.”

“But-” Wild tries but Sky won’t let Wild talk himself back into believing there’s something wrong with him again. 

“Did you?” Sky interrupts. “Did you ask to be killed?”

“No but-” Wild’s hands scramble to grab at Sky’s sleeves.

“Did you ask to be put into the shrine?” Sky asks, some sort of calm he doesn’t understand taking him over.

“Sky I don’t-” Wild’s hands fist tightly into where they’ve grabbed onto him. 

“Did you ask to be the hero?” Silence follows that question. Wild’s face is locked in a look akin to despair. His hands shake from how hard he’s gripping Sky’s sleeves. Sky can see the tears Wild is just barely holding back. Sky reaches out and cradles Wild’s face in his hands yet again, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Did you ask,” he asks again, voice steady and gentle despite the turmoil of emotions bubbling up in his chest, “to be the hero?” The tears Wild had been holding back fall and he chokes on a sob.

“ _No,_ ” Wild cries out. “I didn’t want to be the hero. I just wanted to be me. Why couldn’t I just be _me?_ ” Wild curls up in Sky’s arms and Sky just wraps him up in the tightest embrace he can manage in the position they’re in.

“I don’t know,” Sky whispers into Wild’s hair. “I don’t know why. You didn’t deserve _any_ of that. But for what its worth, I’m so glad I met you.” They sit like that for a few more minutes, Wild breaking down and Sky trying to put him back together. Eventually Wild sits up and leans back. “Feeling better?” Sky asks.

“Yeah, thanks Sky,” Wild says, voice hoarse.

“Of course, Wild.” Sky smiles at him. “I’d do anything for you.” And then remembering what Wild had told him earlier he says, “You’re my brother and I love you.” Wild smiles up at him with watery eyes. 

“I can’t remember if I had any family before the calamity,” Wild starts. “The only memories I have are of when I was already Zelda’s knight. Everything else that I know I was either told or just got general feelings about.” Wild sniffs once then continues. “But this, our group here, this is what I think my family should have been like. And I’m glad I got to have the pleasure of experiencing it.” 

“You’re gonna make me gag if you keep it up with that crap,” a voice that is not either of theirs says. Both Sky and Wild’s heads whip in the direction of the voice. Just coming out of the forest with Twilight on his tail is Legend looking entirely done with the situation. “Can we not go twenty minutes without some big emotional moment today?” 

“Legend!” Twilight says. “What the fuck dude? They’ve had a long day.”

“We’ve all had a long day,” Legend drawls. “They’re not special.” Twilight’s face looks almost horrified and he shoots Sky and Wild a panicked look, probably worried about how Wild would react. Wild starts to shake in his arms and Sky’s head snaps to look at him in just enough time to watch him burst out in giggles.

“Goddesses Legend,” he says between laughs, “I died today. Can’t you give me a break?”

“Give you an inch and you’ll take a mile,” Legend says, all fake annoyance before his voice turns serious. “You better not do that shit again.” Wild smirks.

“No promises,” he says all sing songy, mouth curved in a smile and tear tracks still on his cheeks.

“ _Cub_ ,” Twilight says exasperatedly. The sound of wood snapping on the other side of the clearing draws their attention right before Warriors says, “What did Wild do this time?” 

“Something reckless probably,” Four says. The next twenty minutes is spent first explaining the situation to Warriors and then full of banter. Time and Wind get back about five minutes into it. After things have settled down they start to get ready for bed. Sky refuses to be more than three feet away from Wild so their bedrolls get set right next to each other. With Twilight on first watch Sky falls asleep listening to the sounds of Wild breathing steadily.

* * *

It’s later that night when Sky has his arms around Wild reassuring himself that he’s there after waking up from a nightmare that Wild speaks. “Mipha once said something to me back before everything happened. I got hurt a lot back then and I asked why she kept healing me. She said, ‘Grace is something that can’t be taken only given freely. I heal you because I care about you not because I have to. No matter what happens I will always be there to heal you. Whether you like it or not.’” Wild purposefully catches his eyes. 

“I saved your life today Sky. My sacrifice was freely given. I’ll do it again if I have to. No matter what happens I will always be willing to take the hit if it means one of you will survive. And I will have no regrets.” Sky wants to argue. Wants to tell Wild just how much his own life is worth, but he knows that Wild already knows that. Wants to try to convince him not to throw himself in front of hits, but he knows that it won’t do any good. So, he just tightens his hold on Wild, buries his face in his hair, and tries to go back to sleep, hoping it won’t come to this again. 

Knowing that it will. 

* * *

* * *

Omake: 

“Hey Wild you said all of the champions have abilities, right? What are the others?” Wind asks as they are at the bottom of a ravine travelling the next day. Wild gets a glint in his eyes that Sky doesn’t like. 

“I’m so glad you asked!” Wild says, not even trying to hide his smug grin. “Bye now!” He crouches down and then a strong gust of air appears beneath him that throws him into the sky. Sky didn’t know what he expected. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed. I wasn't sure the best way to wrap it up in a way that made sense and this is what ended up happening. I hope you guys liked it! Please comment it would mean the world to me.


End file.
